Without You
by Luv10
Summary: Ketika Jeno merindukan Jaemin yang tak ada di sisinya. Jeno sangat ingin melepas rindu dengan Jaemin walau hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Nomin. Jeno. Jaemin. [Get well soon, Na Jaemin]


**Without You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Ketika Jeno merindukan Jaemin yang tak ada di sisinya. Jeno sangat ingin melepas rindu dengan Jaemin walau hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

* * *

Keheningan yang melingkupi dirinya di dalam kamar tak membuat Jeno bisa terlelap dengan cepat. Jam memang baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi sang manajer sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidur cepat agar kondisi kesehatan member NCT Dream tidak drop ketika _comeback_ nanti.

Tapi jam segini bukanlah jam tidur Jeno. Jadi mana bisa dia tertidur.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Jeno bergumam dan menolehkan kepalanya pada ranjang kosong di samping ranjangnya, "Sangat rindu…"

Jeno mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap ranjang tersebut. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia tidur sendirian di sini. Tak ada Jaemin yang biasanya menemani jam tidurnya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau cepat kembali…"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Jeno? Kau sudah tertidur?"

Suara Mark terdengar dari luar kamar. Jeno pun bangkit dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk membukanya, menampakkan raut wajah Mark yang sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa Jeno masih terbangun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya, "Kenapa?"

Jeno menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Ingat apa kata manajer-hyung tadi."

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Mark tersenyum, "Aku harus memastikan kalian sudah tidur dulu, baru aku sendiri bisa tidur. Aku yang tertua di sini, jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian."

Jeno mengangguk-angguk paham. Padahal dia yakin Mark pasti merasa paling lelah mengingat ia dan Haechan baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal padat bersama NCT 127, tapi pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu masih saja meluangkan waktunya untuk memperhatikan para member yang lebih muda darinya. Jangan tanya tentang Haechan. Anak satu itu sudah bermimpi indah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Jaemin?"

Jeno tersentak, "Apa?"

"Aku juga merindukannya," Mark sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Jeno juga Jaemin, "Kami semua juga merindukan Jaemin."

"O-oh…" Jeno tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah, "Tiba-tiba saja… aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, hyung…"

Mark terkikik geli, "Kalau begitu coba kau hubungi dia. Jangan sampai kau tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena tak bisa mengenyahkan Jaemin dari pikiranmu."

"Aku tak mau mengganggunya, hyung."

Mark mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengutak-atiknya sejenak. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jeno, "Sekalipun dia yang meminta?"

Mata sipit Jeno mengerjap begitu membaca sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel Mark. Dari Jaemin. Empat buah kata yang tertera di situ cukup untuk membuat wajah Jeno merona.

' _Aku sangat merindukan Jeno.'_

"Coba kau hubungi dia. Jaemin pasti sudah menunggu panggilan darimu yang tak pernah menghubunginya sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini," saran Mark, "Setidaknya kalian harus saling mengobrol walau sebentar saja. Jangan saling diam seperti ini."

"Bagaimana hyung bisa-"

"Tahu?" Mark menaik turunkan alisnya usil, "Aku ini menampung segala jenis rahasia dan curhatan para member Dream, tahu…"

 **~Without You~**

Jeno menimang-nimang ponsel di tangannya. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan kontak Jaemin, namun Jeno tak kunjung menghubungi pemuda kelahiran Agustus tahun 2000 itu. Sejak tadi ia hanya duduk di sisi ranjang dengan ponsel di tangannya saja.

"Apa aku harus menghubunginya?" gumamnya, "Tapi bagaimana jika dia sudah tidur dan aku malah mengganggu istirahatnya? Jaemin 'kan masih harus banyak istirahat…"

Tapi kemudian mengingat pesan singkat yang Jaemin kirimkan pada Mark membuat rasa rindu itu semakin meluap dalam dirinya. Jeno pun menghela napas panjang dan memantapkan hati untuk menghubungi Jaemin.

 **Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…**

" _Halo?"_

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Ah, jantung Jeno hampir meledak sangking bahagianya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya walau satu menit saja.

"Jaemin? Kau belum tidur?"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana, _"Kalau aku sudah tidur, mana mungkin aku bisa mengangkat telepon darimu."_

"Ah… iya juga…" Jeno merasa bodoh saat ini, "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau 'kan harus banyak istirahat."

" _Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menunggu telepon darimu, apa kau akan percaya?"_

Senyuman itu terukir manis di wajah Jeno, "Dan kalau aku bilang bahwa aku juga merindukanmu, apa kau akan percaya?"

" _Ck, pasti Mark-hyung. Curhat padanya memang tak aman."_

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Mark-hyung. Jika bukan karena dirinya, mana bisa aku menghubungimu seperti sekarang ini," Jeno perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, "Aku sangat rindu padamu…"

" _Aku juga…"_

Selanjutkan tak ada dari mereka berdua yang bicara lagi. Jeno dan Jaemin sama-sama diam, menikmati keheningan yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa nyaman. Walau mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda dan terpisah oleh jarak, namun Jeno merasa kalau Jaemin berada sangat dekat dengannya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja 'kan selama aku tidak ada?"_

Jeno mengangguk walau ia tahu Jaemin takkan bisa melihatnya, "Eum."

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu…"_

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Belakangan ini Chenle semakin manis saja selama kau tak ada."

" _HEI!"_

Jeno tertawa ketika mendengar nada suara Jaemin yang naik beberapa oktaf. Hanya pada Jaemin saja Jeno bisa menjadi usil, entah kemana sifatnya yang membosankan itu. Intinya Jeno akan berubah hanya terhadap Jaemin.

" _Awas kalau kau macam-macam selama aku tidak ada!"_

"Hmm~ bagaimana, ya~"

" _Lee Jeno! Bukan hanya aku saja yang akan membunuhmu jika kau berselingkuh dengan Chenle! Kupastikan Renjun juga turut serta!"_

Jeno kembali terbahak, "Hahaha… kau percaya saja. Mana mungkin aku berpaling pada orang lain di saat hanya ada dirimu dalam pikiranku."

" _Jangan merayuku!"_

"Aku tidak merayumu. Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh," suara Jeno mulai melembut. Senyumannya berubah sendu, "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Terlalu rindu sampai hanya kau saja yang ada di pikiranku. Aku tak bisa berpikir akan hal yang lain selain kau, Jaemin…"

 _"…"_

"Kau tahu? Rasanya menjalani setiap jadwal padat ini tanpa dirimu… aku jadi tak se-semangat sebelumnya…" Jeno menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Dia hampir saja menangis, "Lama tidak melihatmu dan tidak mendengar suaramu membuatku merasakan perasaan rindu dan sesak yang menyiksa. Berpikir kalau kau tengah kesakitan karena cedera itu membuatku berasa bersalah…"

" _Itu bukan salahmu. Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hm?"_

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Jeno menjawab sembari berusaha menahan luapan emosi dalam dirinya, "Ketika kau merasakan sakit itu, ketika kau harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk terapi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tetap tersenyum di depan kamera seolah tak ada yang terjadi… aku merasa sangat bodoh dan tak berguna…"

" _Tapi sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja,"_ Jamin berucap dengan lembut, _"Apa kau juga tahu seberapa tersiksanya diriku tiap kali menahan perasaan rindu terhadapmu? Aku selalu merasakan sakit setiap melihat senyumanmu di foto terbarumu yang tersebar di media sosial. Kemana senyuman manismu yang sangat kusukai itu?"_

"Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum tanpa dirimu di sampingku…?"

" _Aku selalu di sampingmu, 'kan? Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu."_

"Maksudku dirimu yang sesungguhnya…"

" _Aku akan segera kembali, Jeno-ya. Secepatnya dan kita akan menari bersama lagi di atas panggung. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi."_

"Aku memang selalu menunggu, 'kan?"

" _Jadi tak masalah 'kan kalau kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi?"_ Jaemin kemudian terkekeh, _"Aku janji, aku akan segera kembali pada kalian. Secepatnya. Hingga tanpa kalian sadari, aku sudah ada di antara kalian lagi."_

Jeno tersenyum kecil, "Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat itu…"

" _Selagi menungguku, aku sangat ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi. Bukan senyuman terpaksa yang kau buat di hadapan lensa kamera. Tapi senyuman yang sangat kusukai, senyuman yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi tersenyumlah ke setiap kamera yang memotretmu agar aku juga bisa melihatnya, oke?"_

Jeno mengangguk lagi. Jaemin memang paling bisa membuat suasana hatinya yang buruk kembali membaik hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Lagipula, memang sisi dalam diri Jaemin yang seperti itulah yang membuat mata Jeno hanya terpaku padanya saja.

" _Mungkin memang menghabiskan waktu yang tak sebentar, apa kau berjanji kau benar-benar akan menungguku, Jeno-ya?"_

"Kau menanyakan suatu hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya," Jeno menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Berbulan-bulan lamanya atau bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun. Asalkan suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar akan kembali dalam kondisi sehat, maka aku akan selalu menunggumu."

" _Terimakasih…"_

"Eum. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Perasaanku juga sudah jauh lebih baik setelah mendengar suaramu."

" _Aku juga pasti bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini. Mimpikan aku, ya!"_

"Kau juga mimpikan aku, ya."

Namun sambungan itu tak terputus. Jaemin dan Jeno sama-sama diam selama beberapa saat, menikmati keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Jeno sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Sepertinya malam ini Jeno benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak bersama dengan Jaemin dalam mimpinya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Cepatlah sembuh. Kami semua menantikan dirimu kembali…"

.

.

 _"Ya. Kami semua menantikanmu kembali, Jaemin. Cepatlah sembuh dan biarkan kami melihatmu menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung lagi. Kami semua, member NCT dan penggemar di seluruh dunia, merindukanmu."_

.

.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Yang request Nomin, lunas yaaa~ tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ini juga termasuk curahan hati saya yang baper berat setelah ngeliat teaser comeback nct dream. Gws nana, cepet balik lagi ke nct dream ya~

Curcol dikit eaaa. Jadiiii~ saya buat ini di tengah-tengah keadaan tangan saya yang masih dililit perban(?) tapi alhamdulillah sekarang udah jauh lebih baik jadi hiatusnya saya percepat~ /padahal belum seminggu/ untuk request yang lain mohon sabar ya karena saya masih dalam tahap berusaha mengumpulkan ide^^ juga... LIAT TEASER CB NCT DREAM?! EDAN CHENLE KIYUTTTT BANGEEETTT ITU PIPI ATAU BAKPAO SIH?! BAWAANNYA PENGEN GIGIITTT /capslockjebol/

 **Review?**


End file.
